The present invention relates generally to the field of containers. The present invention relates specifically to a closure including a tamper band and dispenser for a container. Conventional containers may include a threaded neck or dispensing spout that engages with cooperating threads of a closure to seal the container. Closures may also include a tamper band that breaks or provides some other form of visual indication that the closure has been altered.